The RedHeaded Wonder
by PrincessJoy97
Summary: max and the flock are in Virginia again. what happens when a certain redheaded wonder breaks into maxs room? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

we were in virginia again, just for the night, i swear. the kids wanted to stop and we were close to here. as much as i hated this place, the kids come first, so we stopped. we even got a hotel room, because nudge was on her _friend. _so here we were, in a hotel. we got three rooms,why? i dont know. Fang left, Iggy and Gazzy wanted to share a room, and so did Angel and Nudge. So i got a room to myself. whatever.

Currently, it was eleven at night, and i was bored outta my mind. I kept getting this _feeling _that something bad was gonna happen, so of course i couldnt sleep. Maybe it was the fact that the last time i was in Virginia, Fang was here. and _Her. _The RedHeaded Wonder, or as ive been thinnking of her lately, the rapist. there was something wrong with that girl, something really wrong. she gave me these weird feelings, feelings that tel me to get the kids and run. that was how i was feeling now. laying away in bed, i wanted to run. which is crazy because im Maximum Ride, idont run away from my problems.

Then it happened. Someone threw open the door, instantly putting me on high allert. but before i could beat the person that opened the door- or even scream- i was tackled to the bed. the person,whoever it was, covered my mouth, so i couldnt scream. _Eracers_, i thought. it was the only thing thatmade sence.

Then i saw it. the red hair. it was _her. _Lissa, the redheaded wonder was in my hotel room, tying me to the bed. if i thought before that she was normal, i wouldnt anymore. she had a _tail. _like a cat's tail, coming right out of her ass. it was weird, to say the least.

'Hello, Maximum. It's lovely to see you again.' She hissed. She actually _hissed!_

'what do you want with me?' i tried to ask, but it cam out like 'MMmmmmm mmmmm'

she seemed to know what i meant, because she said 'oh maximum, i want _you._ at least before The School elimnates you. I've been waiting for you to be alone for _days! _It took a while, but when you were checking into the hotel i made that nudge girl tell you to get you own room. and the rest of them agreed! those idiots! We should get started though, huh?'

She turned around and brought up her bag,- i didnt even see her bring a bag!-, and took something out of it. it was a _dog coller. _'this should make it so you dont scream. its a bark coller, but it works wonders for things like this. especially since i riged it, so it shocks you more each time you scream. here let me put this on.'

next thing i knew, there was a coller around my neck, and a smirking cat-girl above me. my arms were still tied down to the bed, so i couldnt stop her from putting it on me, though i did try to. as soon as it was around my neck, i felt an eletric shock go through my body. fuck, it hurt! 'i can also press this buttom to shock you too, maxie. now im gonna take this gag off, and you'll be a good girl and let me have my way with you.'

with that, the gag came off, and tried to bite her hand. that only got me shocked again. fuck.

'hmmmm, how do you feel about using this?' she asked, showing me a _virbrator. _'no way lissa. not gonna happen!'

'too bad you have no say in it huh? your flock wont be up for a couple hours, and im haveing fun. tonite you have no control. your mine.' with that she shoved the thing in my vigina, laughing like a crazy person.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the thing was in me, i couldnt help but moan. it felt good, but id never tell her that. Lissa sat there laughing at me, while taking off her cloths, and finishing removing mine. so we sat there, completely naked, me with a vibrator in me. this girl has some serious issues.

'are you enjoying this, slave? i know you are. think about the fun we can have in the next few hours!' she said after i came the first time. she was fingering herself, while watching me. 'your not getting out of this until i cum a few times. it's hard to make me cum. we have hours!'

after cumming a couple more times, she still hadnt cum, and i was feeling kinda weak. i was still tied to the bed, and she was still fingering herself to my moans. it had already been an hour! im not kidding! it was midnight now, and she still hasnt cum from watching me? she's the one that wanted to DO this, not me!

'max, your gonna have to work harder than that to get me to cum. the vibrator isnt coming out until i cum at least once. moan louder! nobody will hear. thses walls are sound proof.'

so i did, only cause i wanted this thing outta me. i wanted this whole thing to be over, for good. about fiveteen minutes later, she came. finally. 'good maxie. but i changed my mind. that can stay in until im ready to take it out. but dont worry, i'll be helping to make this better.'

next think i knew she was sucking on my boobs,making them rock hard. this felp unbelieveably good, and my moaning gave it away. when her lips moved from my boobs, i made a noice of protest, thatonlt made her laugh. 'eat me out, maxie. eat me out until i cum afain.' she said, shoving her viginia into my mouth. so i did.

i was apperently good st this, because she came after only ten minutes, in my mouth. and made me drink it. bitch made me drink her cum!

'hmm, i think we're done with this thing' she said, taking the vibrator out of her. _thank god! _

my relif was short lived as i saw her step into a strap on, and she put something up my ass. _a butt plug!_

she didnt even say anything to me as she invaded my body with her fake dick. she ust happily pounded away in me, making me cum a few times before she came herself from watching me. i thought it was gonna end there, but she didnt remove herself from me, as she reached behind me to turn the butt plug on. apperently it was another vibratoe, because it sure felp like one. i was being raped from the frount and back!

she came a few more times, before the light started coming in through the windows and she decided that we were done. she didnt even say a word as she removed her fake dick from me viginia and the butt plug too. she went to remove the oller from me, only to but an ancle shocker on me first. 'for next time' she said as she untied me.

i was too tired to attack her now, and it wasnt until she left that i relised what she said. 'for next time'? meaning that she was planning on raping me _again?_

**_that girl has some serious issues._**i thought before i passed out.


	3. Author's note

Hey, so i decided to add to this story. So if you read it before, it has more in it them just the two chapters. Thanks for reading this! Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, i made the flock leave quickly. I got a bunch of confused looks from them, but i refused to tell them why we had to leave so soon. All i could think about was _HER._ Angel tried to get in my head multible times, but i blocked her out all day. Nudge tried to talk to me, but i ignored her. Gazzy tried to make me laugh, or even yell, but he got no responce from me. I know Iggy knew something was wrong, but he was keeping quiet for the little kids.

We flew all day, only stopping once for food, to my mother's house, in Arizona. When Ella saw us, her whole face lit up, especially when she saw Iggy. I almost smiled at that, but i didn't. Everybody could see that i wasn't myself that day.

Later that night, i was alone in Ella's room. She had gone to a sleepover, and the others shared rooms with another person. I didn't want them to think i was weak, so i stayed by myself. I couldn't fall asleep though. All i could think about was what _SHE_ did to me the night before.

Around eleven, Iggy walked in. I knew he wanted to figure out what was wrong with me all day. The last time i wasn't myself was when Fang left us. I was suppose to be the strong one, the leader, but i was a shell that day. He only sat on the ned, before i started crying. I think he knew that something happened the night before when that happened. Iggy had never seen (well heard) me cry before.

"Max? What happened? Your not yourself." He asked. Anybody could hear the worry in his voice.

Before i could respond, the ancle thing shocked me. I think even Iggly felt that one. She was close. That was a warning, i knew it. She would be comeing for me soon.

"Max, what was that?" Iggy asked quickly. His hands found the ancle thing before i could answer. "Who put this on you?!" He was angry now. I was like a sister to him, and somebody was hurting me.

I coudn't even answer before i heard _her_ say "Hello Jeff. Or should i say, Iggy. Are you here to join us today?"

Iggy's head whipped around to where Lissa was. Completely naked. But he couldn't tell, he's blink. "Lissa? What are you doing here? And how do you know my name?"

"The School tells me everything, Iggy. As for what i'm doing here, i just came to finish what i started yesterday. Since your here now, you'll just have to join us." She said, walking foward until she could touch Iggy. She pressed her naked body to him, letting him feel that she was naked. He paled and started to pull away. She wasn't having that though, because she quickly put the shock collar on him and pressed the button.

He collapsed, and she dragged him to the other bed, tyeing him to it, before coming back to me. "Nice to see you again, Maxie. Are you ready to play?" She asked me.

"Get the hell away from me, Lissa." I growled at her, causing me to get shocked again and tied to the bed like Iggy.

"Do i have to show you your boundaries again, Max? I thought we understood each other last night. Oh well. I have new games tonite." She said, before looking over at a now struggling Iggy. "Enough games for three"

She didn't say a word as she undressed me, and started fingering me. I felt invaded again. She did that for a few minuted before she decided to put the vibrator in me and start on Iggy. I couldn't concentrate on that she did to him, i was too busy fighting my restraints to help him.


	5. Chapter 4

Iggy's POV

I felt Lissa get closer to me after a few minutes. I could hear what she did to max, just as i could hear Max struggling to get free. I continued to struggle as Lissa undressed me. Max was moaning a little from the vibrator that Lissa put into his. I hate to say that that made me get hard. It didn't help that Lissa started playing with my dick either. She didn't even say a word to me as she pumped mt dick harder and faster, almost to the point of realse. That's when she stopped.

"How does that feel Iggy? Feels good doesn't it?" She wispered in my ear. "I can make it feel even better."

I heard max scream as she hit her climex. i almost came from hearing that. Max screaming sounded hot. Next thing i knew, Lissa slid herself on my errect dick. She rode me like a horse, and i'd be lying if i said i didnt like it. I Came inside her a few times before she came herself.

She removed me from her and put a ring on my dick, so it wouldn't go down. Then i heard her pick up her phone and diel a number before she said "Yeah, Sam, I have a Job for you. You know where i am." and hang up.

Max's POV

After about a half hour of the vibrator in, Lissa came back over and kissed me full force. "Max, I'm sorry to say this but you and your friend are never leaving me. You guys are such good rides!" She said before pumping the vibratoe in and out of me, making sure to hit my G-Spot every time until i came again. "Don't worry though, me and my friends will take care of you."

When she finished saying that, i notcied someone else come in the room. _Sam. My Ex._ "Ah Sam, it's wonderful to see you again. I found some new _toys._ I even broke them in."

"Nice Lissa, but i want to finish that one." He said, staring right at me.

"Go ahead, Sammy, i thought you would want to. " Lissa said, walking back to a struggling Iggy, before sliping herself back on him.

"Hello, Maxie." Sam said, stripping out of his cloths. His eight inch dick errect. He walked to the head of the bed, before climbing on and shoving his dick in my mouth. "Suck it, Slave."

I hesitated, which only made me relise that Sam also had a button to shock me. I sicked his dick for a half hour, with the vibratoe still in me, before he came. "Drink it, or you'll be punished." I did as i was told.

He removed his dick from my mouth, only to take the vibratoe out of me and replace it with his dick. "Moan my name" he wispered in my ear, before pumping in and out of me slowely. When i didn't he shocked me again, so i had no choice but to listen. He started pumping in and out of me laster and harder until i came multible times. He must of had Lissa's tollerance, because he didn't come until i had come at least five times.

He withdrew himself. Right before i passed out i heard him say "Wow, Lissa, you know how to make a good choice. We need to keep this one."

Then the world went black.


End file.
